RWBY watch Chibi
by ds hero
Summary: Team RWBY were send to another world to watch their chibi self's having fun
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the reaction

Episode 1

"Ow!" Ruby yelp as she and her team landed on their bum after being teleported from their room to a white zone. "Okay first, who teleport us here? And second, wow, we had been teleported!"

"Even thought the second is not necessity, it is cool that we were teleported in an instant." Said Weiss as the 4 maidens got up. "Whoever brings us here must be powerful." Blake say, then Yang cough a bit. "I bet I can beat him in one punch."

"Careful Yang, an attitude like that will make you loses an arm." The team turns around to see a teenage boy wearing a red flame mark black hoodie, blue water mark grey jeans, and yellow lightening mark white shirt. His upper face was cover by the shadow of his hood and standing at least 6 ft. "Who are you?!" the girls aim to kill at him. "Well, they call me DS hero and you shouldn't do that." "Why shouldn't we?" Blake asks, DS only snap his fingers and a bunch of guns from a bunch from a bunch of known games and shows appear (use what you know). Yang, a bit nerves, speak up. "Do you time a bunch of guns will take us out?" "Actually, I know you will take damage to raise your punch power, Blake will use her shadow to dodge as much as she can, Weiss will make an ice wall to take cover, and Ruby will zoom right through. Lucky I got these." As his hands were placed forward, energy was form by the handle he was holding, forming a light saber and an energy sword (from star war and halo). "And these blades are made of plasma, so put your weapons away and I will explain why you are here." Slowly but surely, team RWBY stands down before waiting for an answer, thought Ruby was amazes at all the weapons she was seeing (thought she mad when she saw another Crescent Rose in gun mode). "Now you are here to… see yourself in chibi form." *anime fall* "Okay, perhaps I should just start the show now."

Another snap and they were in a house. DS has snack on the coffee table on front of the couch. As he set the DVD, Ruby saw a computer on a table with a pair of glasses and a USB that was title "All Weapons Of The multi-verse". "A course you want to see all those cool weapons I have collected." He put the USB in the port slot of the glasses then places them on Ruby them hit the play button. "SO COOL!" Ruby shouted as she was rising. *Flop* she fall down with spiraling eyes. "RUBY, YOU OKAY?!" Yang shouts in fear. "She fine, just needs to recover from the upload to her mind." Ruby got up, walk to the couch, and sit down with her hands in the air. "Crescent Rose is in the top 10 next to Fusion X (see U.D.S., RWBY Arc) [coming soon]!" The rest of the girl was confused. Let me hit start."

 ***opening of the show***

"We're so cute!" Ruby sequel as Weiss avoid being crush to death by a hug from her leader. "You right about that sis, I want to pinch their cheeks for being too adorable. Especially our chibi neko." Blake just slide away to avoid more pain on her cheek since she rarely smile.

 **The scene was in the kitchen, Ruby pop up from behind the counter looking happy from side to side before smiling with a head tilt.**

"Yay, I'm making cookies!"

 **She grab a egg and tap it on the bowl a few time but it won't crack, make her look confuse, she tap harder in anger before throwing it into the bowl with a yell, breaking apart and a bit of yolk was on her cheek.**

"Stupid egg for not breaking." "Your chibi better remove the shells before proceeding." "An egg can't be that hard to crack." "I think they were making a joke."

 **Ruby then try to pour flour but none come out of the bag, making her to hold it upside down. With a little push, the flour came out too fast making a dust cloud, causing her to yelp. As the flour settle, Ruby has flour one her dizzy eyes face.**

"Hahahahahaha!" "Not funny Yang!" "Perhaps if you were more careful, this won't happen."

 **Ruby then grab the bag of chocolate chip and tasted one, before eating more around the place.**

"Okay Ruby, you are not allowed to be with the chips alone if you are making cookies." "It's a miracle that your teeth aren't rotten." Ruby just sighs.

 **Ruby then tries to mix the batch, but it stuck, even when she all more force. She try pulling it, only to be launch in the air, pushing the bag o flour off the counter before crashing. She then pushes while running forward, only to be leap over. She then kick before pausing a bit then fall down, her head rise a bit with an angry glare.**

"I know that Ruby isn't the strongest, but there no batter strong enough to keep the spoon in place." "I think the bigger question is why didn't she just use a mixer?" Yang just tickles Ruby for having the cutest glare.

 **Ruby just eating more chips, laying on the sink, as the batch was basking in the oven, but overdid the pouring.  
** "…"

 **Ruby got a glass of milk and try to dunk her big cookie in, only for it to not fit which cause her fall down with a whine. The milk just fell on her a bit late.**

"Aw man, that cookie look delicious." "Here Rubes, have a plate of cookies." *Chomp* "That one hard cookies." "And the milk drop don't make scent, yet it's funny."

Scence change (this mean those side clip)

 **There was a poster of a tailless donkey on the wall. A second later, Weiss launch and poke it with Myrtenaster that has the tail while blindfolded. "Miss." Ruby shouted. "Drat." Weiss whine.**

"I do not use Myrtenaster for party games!" "Calm down, it just a joke." "Yeah Icicle, can't you take one. "Ah Yang, I think Weiss planning a prank on you."

Scene change

 **Ruby walk to the door line of her room and see no one. "Huh, no one here. Huh, I guess I could check out the court yard…." She then saw "Ninja + Love" under Blake pillow. She zoom toward it, look around, and grab it then red the back. "Ninja, huh."**

Blake was sweating as the rest wonder what was in the book.

Scene change

 **Ruby was reading through the pages, getting in to the story, when a poster pop out. She look at it with a smile. "Now that a Katana."**

"I want to see the weapon too!" "Hey Blake, could I barrow the book when we get back?" "I suppose I could read it as well." "Maybe if I could find it."

Scene change

 **Weiss and Yang were sparing outside, Weiss all most cut Yang's hair while blocking a punch with her glyphs. Soon she lost Myrtenaster and Yang try to shoot her, only to be out of ammo. Weiss stick out her tongue but was punched, leaving Yang to take a victory pose.**

"Come on, there no way I could lose Myrtenaster that easily!" "That what you get for touching my hair." "Why do Yang care for her hair so much?" "I once told her that it was beautiful and I think she take it seriality."

Scene change

 **Blake was looking for something on her bed, she got nerves and start throwing book out of the book case. She then saw Ruby with an angry look. "Ruby, is that my book?" "This is filth, FILTH!" She know her down with her own book before stomping away. "Can… can I have my book back?" "LATER!**

"I deiced not to read your sluts books." "I still want to read then. But keep them away from Rubes, she too young to read them." "They're romantic novels." "What a slut?'

"Something that make you to lose your innocent, so don't push it." DS said while Ruby pouted. "Now, do you like it?" "They are still cute." "The skits are so funny." "I don't mind watching more." "To me as well."

"Good, because the next episode involve two more people that you know. So take a break to stretch while I get everything set." Ds said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2

Jaune was sleep when he feel someone licking his face. "Stop that Nora, I have enough of your prank… oh, it you Zwei." He saw the dog on his chest. As he get up holding Zwei, a red blur crush crash into him and grab the dog. "ZWEI YOU'RE HERE! Who's a good boy?" Ruby said without knowing who she was sitting on. "Uh Rubes, you better want to look below." Following her sister words, Ruby saw that she was on top of Jaune. "Oh, sorry Jaune. Didn't see you there." She got off of him, red on the face. "That okay, thought where we are?" "You're in my white zone to see your chibi self." Ds say before putting the glasses on him and hit the play button on the USB that mark 'catch up' and do the same to the dog. "Why didn't you do that to us?" Weiss said. "Because it more fun to watch a movie in the big screen than in a rerun on T.V." "Make scent." Jaune break out of his daze and took a set on a second couch. "Okay, Weiss you want to stay away of him for a bit."

 ***opening***

"Cute snow fairy." Weiss slide farer from Jaune.

 **Team RWBY was watching the news. "Report of a cat burger being on the prow in Vale have flooded the police department this week. Where these claim are incitement or merely a yard, citizen are encourage to stay indoors." Yang turn off the T.V. as the humans look at the cat faunas. "Seriously guys." Blake got up. "Seriously, you going call me a cat burger, that real mature." She walk toward the hall. "You know, I have half a mind to report you guys to Glynda. What you doing is profiling. You all discus me." Blake say as she took a cookie, a scroll, a chess set, and a plotted plant before leave. The other don't know what to do, but Blake came back for the remote before riding off with Bumble Bee. "Breaking News, Police have engage the league cat burger on a high speed chase. The suspect is fleeting on a yellow motorcycle with what appear to be a cartoonish large amount of stolen goods** falling **from the bike. What will they think of next? Back to you 0" (** sound like it **)**

"You know I don't do that anymore, right?" "Habit hard to break." "I'm going to keep Bumble Bee away from you." "The same thing for Crescent Rose, my hood, and all of my cookies." "I keep all of the dust in a safe."

Scene change

 **Weiss was skating on ice. When the camera zoom out to see that she froze the pool with the rest of the team in it. "Soon, this is the last time we invite to the pool, right?" "Yep." Weiss just pouted.**

"I never frozen any water if there someone in it." "Right…."

Scene change

 **Blake took out her Katana, change it to gun mode, and throw it to Yang and use as a jump rope for Ruby, who sing a rhyme. "Jaune be nimble, Jaune be quick, jaune fell over the candle stick!" "Blakebe nimble, Blake be quick, Blake need to learn how to pick up after her self who she done reading!" Jaune leg was in a cast.**

"My first time appearing and I'm wearing a cast." "Sorry Jaune for making that rhyme." "I do pick up myself." "Right."

Scene change

 **Blake was in their room when Yang came by with a ball of yarn. "Blake, tee-hee, I got you something." Yang show the ball to her expecting for her to cat-crazy. "Really? What, do you expect me to roll around the floor and play with it?" Ruby then charge in and play with the ball like a cat. "Ah yeah! This is the best!" She hug the yarn as the others were just shock.**

"Our fearless leader, easily defeat by a sphere of sheep hair." "Not funny Weiss, not funny." "Even though I part cat doesn't mean I act like one." "Okay, then I just use tuna as the main bait." "Ruff?"

Scene change

 **Zwei came into the room, looking for something, he got up to the camera before heading toward the lamp and bark at it. "Zwei." Yang call for him and he head toward her. Blake came out from being the lamp, releasing her breath when the dog is gone.**

"You said you don't act like a cat, but hide from a dog." "Why do you hate Zwei?" "Ninja!" "I not going to ask." "I'm not a dog person." "Ruff."

"So, I guess you want to continue." "Yes." "Bark." DS sighted. "Okay, go have fun while set it up.


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3

Everyone was waiting for Ds to hit play for the next episode to start. "Okay, I want to warn you that one of the skit make you want to kill someone, so I don't want you to attack anyone no matter what, got it." They all nodded. "Okay, so let go."

*Title opening*

 **Jaune was on his phone. "Hey Weiss… Schee, this is Jaune…. Arc… of the Arc family, last name arc. Anyway, I was wandering what you were doing Saturday night, because I doing... ah... nothing." He round a pebble with his foot. "Umm, which mean I can be doing something with you. Yeah!" he trip on the pebble, fall backward but landed on his front. "Call me."**

"Ouch! Poor chibi Jaune." "Yeah, that going to leave a make." "Am I there to make cheap joke?" "I wonder why I didn't answer." "Stay away from me dog." "Woff."

*scene change*

" **Ice! Fire! Gravity!" Weiss give Ruby dust fill bullets but the last one has a too strong recoil that launch her into the air. Weiss was ashamed for giving her the last one.**

"OH! Can you give me those bullets as well Weiss?" "Fine, but can't use any of the stronger ones." "Yeah sis, I don't want you to be send flying in reverse."

*scene change*

" **Hey Weiss. Um, I guessing you didn't get my call earlier, maybe the tower is messing up or something." Jaune was pacing around a bit. "I mean there no way you get my message and not call me back. Right, I mean that will be rude, that ridiculous. You defiantly not, you know playing… those messages… for the rest of team RWBY and laughing and laughing. That not you, you wouldn't do that, you… you wouldn't do that, right. That crazy."**

"Okay, I need to get a life or something." "We never laugh at our friend unless they do something funny!" "Did I lose my scroll?"

*scene change*

" **Tag you're it, you're it, you're it, you're it, you're it, it, it, it! Blake You! Are! IT!" Yang try to tag Blake, but she use her semblance to dodge.**

"Come on, you need to stop dodging like that in a play!" Yang try to grab Blake into her arm. Everyone else just sweatdrop.

*scene change*

" **All right Ice Queen, I have enough to here! It one thing to denial a guy, but it is another to ignore him entirely! If you were here, I would give you a piece of my mind-" "Hi Jaune." Weiss appear from behind and Jaune froze. "Hey, Weiss. What ah… what's going on?" "Not much I was looking for my scroll, I can't remember where I put it." "Oh." "Weiss, I think I found your scroll." Blake appear holding the scroll. Jaune then jump in front of her, grab the scroll, then stomp on it until it's broken, and kick it away. "Right I will see you later." As he leave, the girls just don't get why he don't that."**

"Good job barf boy." "I'm so swerved." "I hope your chibi planning on paying for the damage." "How can you hide behind him?" "He have a big head, like the rest of our chibis."

*scene change*

 **Zwei was in the kitchen searching for Blake again. He fall on his butt while sniffing the trash can and his head got struck a bit under the chair. As he left, the freezer door open to should a shivering Blake.**

"Aw, does kitty need a hug." "Stay away! And keep your dog on a lease!" "Zwei just want cuddle with you." "I going to wait unless you calm down."


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4

"Okay now, I'm going to start the next episode, so no one going to try to strangle someone, right?" they nodded. "Now just to be sure, I brought extra snack just in case." DS hit start.

*title opening*

 **Yang and Ruby was playing a video game, and the older sister won. "Yes! And that how you do it. Ahh, alright we all tie up, time to find out who the real winner is." Ruby was annoy that she move her hand like a mouth when Yang continues to brag. "You know, when this is all over, maybe I can teach you a couples of combo, let you learn from the real master." In the background Zwei was pulling Blake by the bow, which her cat ears was hiding. "Zwei! What did I say, Blake is not a chew toy." "Woof, woof!" When Yang turn her back, Ruby throw her scroll away. "** **Ready** **" "uh!" Yang was looking for her scroll as Ruby was giggling. Yang got angry want turn her semblance on. "Oh ho."**

"Yang, can't… breathe!" "Come on Ruby, it just a bear hug." "Don't even think about it." "Ruff"

*scene change*

 **Ruby was chip a block to make an ice sculpture for a contest. She saw Blake and Weiss use ice dusts and their semblances to finish their in an instance. Ruby was shock before dropping her tools and walk away in fumes. "Look at me, I use dust, I have a cool semblance. Life is easy, blab, blab, blab!"**

*chomp chomp chomp* "calm down ruby, there no need to be angry for something they born with." "I don't get girls."

*scene change*

 **Yang was pushing a big box up to Blake. "What's this, another cat toy?" "I felt bad the other day so I got you a little something." "You didn't have to do that." Blake rip some of the warping to see a tea pot. "Yang, this is so sweet." She open the top and start taking out the set. "I hope you like it. I wasn't sure it was your style or not." "It perfect." She took out the tea cup. "Hopefully it big enough?" "Yang, I love it." She set the tea pot. "Woo, I'm glad. I almost get you a vale press but then I remember that Weiss was into coffee and you was more into tea. So when I saw the Tea set, I just knew I have to get it…for…you." Yang turn and saw Blake had hop into the box.**

"So cute!" "Tell me why I shouldn't pound you for that." 'And I going to get a big box for later.' "It just feel comfy, and do not hugging me to death."

*scene change*

 **Yang was playing a videogame when Weiss poke her with a stick from her right. Then Ruby poke her twice from the left which got her to show anger veins. Blake then poke her from above which spark her fire and the girls roast marshmallows from her.**

"You guys, better save me some." "Of course." "Ninja."

"I going to set the next episode."


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5

"I going to warn you, there a weird skit in this episode, so expect silent staring." "Start"

"Title opening*

 **Team RWBY were having a costume party and they dress as their partner from the first exam. "Great costume party sis." "Yeah, I think it turn out pretty good." *cough* they turn to see Juane in Weiss's outfit (with the side tail). "Well, one of us is goanna have to change." "Looking hot."**

"Note to self, check if Jaune have one in his room." "Was that Nora." "Party!"

*scene change*

 **Blake was cleaning her ears, first her human ones, then her cat ones. She smile after she finish.**

"I don't get it."

*scene change*

 **Ruby was making a card pyramid went Weiss enter the room with force. "Ruby, did you take my note book?" she turn and saw it before grabbing it. "Oh, here it is. Never mind." She away while Ruby relax. Then Weiss came back and slam the door, causing the cards to fall and Ruby eye twitch.**

"Sorry for your cards." "Just be more careful."

*scene change*

 **Weiss has just clean the place, and Ruby came in with muddy boots. The two glare at each other in rage.**

"Sorry for dirtying the floor." "Next time, just talk to me if I cause a problem."

*scene change*

 **Ruby was playing fetch with Zwei. "Ruby Rose," Ruby turn around to see Weiss. "I have tartrate with you foolishness for too long." "The foolishness you have tartrate to with the foolishness in which you fool." "What?" "Nothing, let's fight." Zwei bounce across the field like a tumble weed. Ruby pull out Crescent Rose while Weiss grab** **Myrtenaster. As the two jump toward each other, they drop their weapon and engage in a slap fight.**

"And I thought they going to do an actually battle." "Stop making me feel bad." "It make sense for a ton of reason." "And it funny since they want the other to surrender." "You don't know how girls fight their friend."

*scene change*

" **And I say, 'now that a katana'" the team giggle to Ruby's joke when a shadow person bump into her. "Oh, sorry." "That Oooookkkkk." The girls start to notice the weirdness. "Yeah, so, anyway… where was I?" "Okay, hold on. Did that, that guy didn't look right. Right? Like he was…. " "Cover in shadow!" the whole team thought that it was themselves. "Oh my gash, thank you!" "I thought I was the only one." "No, I see them everywhere." "Um, I mean, most of them never talk to us." "It weird, Right?" "It is super weird." "And has you notice that some of them kind of look like us." They turn toward one that look and act like Ruby and have her voice. "Hi." "Super weird."**

"What the F*ck?!" "Langue!" "I going to take a nap." The rest agree to that. "Good, cause I need time to bring more people for the next Episode." 'I hope I could hide the future from them.'


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6

 _Pyrrha was sleeping in a bed when a shadow of someone creeps up her back as she hugs the pillow. "Ah!" the person's hands massage her back in a relaxing way. "Jaune, you almost scare me to death." Pyrrha relax a bit when the man she love was taking out some of her back pain. "Sorry, just thought you want your boyfriend to massage those aches from yesterday's tournament." Jaune start increasing the power a bit too much that Pyrrha's back feeling more pain then pleaser. "Jaune, you going to hard. Jaune? Jaune!"_

Real world

"Are you sure I should be the one who wake her up?" "Yup." DS said with a popping "p". "I said STOP!" Pyrrha grab Jaune's arm and throw him over her before going into an arm lock. "I Surrender!" Jaune was tapping out to avoid getting his shoulder dislocated. "Jaune? I so sorry!" Pyrrha let go as she help him up. "Okay, can some help me get out of her grip." Everyone turn to see Ren, who hugged by a sleeping Nora. "On it." A plate of pancake was place on the coffee table. "Pancakes!" Nora woke up, and ran to the couch to stuff her mouth in pancakes with syrup. "Thank, and what going up?" "We're watch chibi version of oursevle, it no bigly." Ruby said from the couch before comping on more cookies. "Let me just get you caught up." DS use the glasses on the rest of team JPNR before starting the show, but smirk know that Pyrrha blush on the chibi Jaune.

*title opening*

"I want to squish you to death!" everyone scoot away from Nora.

 **Weiss was vacuuming the room in a fancy way. When she leave, Zwei whimper while he crawl from under the bed as Blake came out from the poster. "I know, right."**

"Ninja!" "Jaune said that already." "I didn't know that cats and dog hate the sound of suction?" "I sorry about that and warning you two when I'm clean." "You better." "Yang, help!" Both Blake and Zwei was on Ruby's head.

*Scene change*

 **Team RWBY was returning to their room. "Uhh! Oobleck is the worst!" "Not as bad as Professor Peach." "I Like her. "Yeah, but she not around very offend." When Yang close the door, Ruby's cloak got caught, causing her to choke.**

"Yang!" "Sorry sis, but your cloak is too long." "She have a point." Ruby just pouted.

 **Ruby was reading a camp camp comic when Yang shouted. "Ruby, it time for class!" "Coming! Aha, aw crazy kids" Ruby put her comic down and jump from her bed only for her cloak to get caught by the rope and hung her by the neck. "Not like this. NOT LIKE THIS!"**

"Hang on Chibi me!" "Yeah, don't make chibi me cry by dieting!" "We should make sure the ropes are cover." "Agree, I don't want to find a hanging corpse of my friend next to my bed."

 **Ruby was reading her comic again when Jaune walk by and walk over her cloak with muddy shoe while humming. "Dude."**

"I'm sorry for dirtying your cloak." "Just clean your shoe before entering the room." "Yeah, don't you know how much I clean each day?" "Relax, just be happy that chibi sis is still live."

*Scene change*

 **Blake has finish reading her book and want to read part two, only for it to be part of the bunk beds. She think of a way to make a switch and grab a book too thick, one of Yang's Ember Celica, a pillow, and Zwei before using the book she read before. She switch them like she was playing Jenga then Ruby said. "Hey Blake, can I borrow the book you were reading." Blake just fall to her side.**

"You were trying to use Zwei do get a book?" "Bark" "the same for Ember Celica, I hope you ask first." "Sorry." "You guys should use wooden boxes for the bunk beds so you don't have trouble for getting a book." "That a first time you say something smart.""Jaune has his moment from time to time." "Bunks beds" "No."

*Scene change*

 **Team RWBY was outside as Yang was telling a joke. "And I said, 'bumble bee, more like-"' "Hey, guys!" Juane, Ren and Nora came by. "Check out who e found." Pyrrha walk in. "Hello again." "Team RWBY was shock. "Ah, you're okay! How are you even here?" "What did you mean?" "I mean I watch you die-" "Nope, Never happen." "But," "Nope, every things find. Pyrrha is fine. Nothing bad, ever, happen. EVER." Nora just broke the fourth wall. "So, you guys want to keep doing comedy segment?" "That sound lovey."**

"…"

Every one turn to DS to ask for why chibi Ruby thought chibi Pyrrha should be in the show. Ds just zip his lips and pull out a sign. 'I'm not telling you the future.'


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 7

"Please, please, please, please!" Ruby, Nora, and Yang were trying to get DS to tell them the future. "I'm sorry, but it best to not know what would happen. Just remember that there a big event that will change your live." He got the next episode started.

*title opening*

" **Time for practice." Team JPNR was in the hall head toward the training ground. Jaune saw how cool his teammates' weapons were and was a bit jealous. "Ah, you guys go ahead, I go grab something from the room." As the rest of his team run off, Jaune walk towards team RWBY's room. As his stare at Crocea Mors then saw his team sister team weapons laying around in their glory. He drops Crocea Mors as he was shock in awesome. "I mean, it not like they're using them."**

"If you want to try something different, you could ask me to borrow Milo and Akouo̱ for a while." "I just thought I should use something that is not in our team." "Awesome! Let's make a cool weapon for Jaune, right Ruby! Ruby?" Team RWBY push their away from Jaune.

*Scene change*

 **A bucket fell on top of Weiss as the rest of the team laugh at her. "Ice water for ice queen!" Ruby shouted. [THE NEXT DAY] "And I said 'now that a Kat-ack'" a bucket if solid ice fell on top of Ruby. "Oh my gosh." "Ruby!" "Ha, now that ice water." "Weiss I think she concuss." "I think she prank is what she is."**

"How could you." "In my defense, you push me far. Thought I hope my chibi know that she over did it." "Don't worry Weiss, we will make you into the best prankster in all of Remnant." "I think you going to far."

*Scene change*

 **The street were fine until Mr. Wong kick Nora, Yang, and Ren out of the arcade for being too good. Nora got up with the others on her head. "Excuse me?" Wong then toss a big teddy on her head, causing the others to fall off. "Thank you!" She skip away.**

"You chose the toy instead of us?" "It was so FLUFFY!" "She have a point."

*Scene change*

" **Ha cha!" Jaune try out Crescent Rose first, only to lose control by it weight. He then use Ember Celica and do a few boxing moves. "Left hook, jab, upper CCUUUTTT! Oh what that? You want some of that too?" Jaune was push back by the recoil of misfire shoot. He then got Gambol Shroud, Unsheathed it, and swing them around. "Crouching Tiger Hidden Jaune!" He drop the cleaver sheathe as he stare at the katana pistol. "Now this a Katana!" He throw it forward but forgot to grab the ribbon. "Oh." He now has Myrtenaster in his hands as he dance around. He turn around to see team RWBY with Ruby smiling, Weiss sighing, Blake shocked, and Yang laughing. "Don't be jealous."**

"ahahahahahaha!" "Okay, if you don't touch my baby, I will make a cool weapon for you." "Thank, but I think I should stay with Crocea Mors for now." 'Thank goodess, he would want a new training partner if he change.' "UWW!" "I get the next episode."


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 8

"Ready for the next episode?" "Yeah!" "Okay, start."

*title opening*

 **Ruby came into the kitchen with a jar of pickles. She try to open it, but it was stuck too tight. She jump spin on it, only to crash by the other side.**

"Ouch." "It the cookie skit all over again!"

 **She then use a wrench before grabbing the jar and throw it down, only to bounds back up and knock her on the face.**

"Poor chibi me." "That shouldn't happen." "Yet it's funny."

 **She now use Crescent Rose and slice it open, then pick a piece up by the tip and bit it. "** Ewww **."**

"Did you wash your scythe after using it against grimms?" "Yes! I always clean my baby." "Maybe it because it isn't sweet."

*scene change*

 **Yang was walking by when she saw herself on the mirror that she was gaining weight. She started to train her body which at one point Blake help her out. When she when for some water, Nora ate a whole cake, blow up like a pufferfish, and shrank back down. Yang got angry with red eyes.**

"How did you do that!?" "She use her semblance to shock her body back to normal." "Now you know how I feel." "Why was I use as training weight?"

*scene change*

 **Pyrrha was washing the dish when Nora came in. "Hi Pyrrha!" "AH!" Nora was then cover in metal. "Sorry!"**

"And this is why you shouldn't scare people."

*scene change*

" **We're going on a hike,** **we're going on a hike. Today the day, hip, hip hooray! We're going on a hike!" Nora hike all over the place. "It's be hour and we haven't been out of beacon." "You don't look at me, this stupid compass must be broking. Keeps leading us in circle. See, now it telling me north is back that way." His finger was pointing at Pyrrha who came in. "Uh, Jaune?" Jaune look back and forward between Pyrrha and the compass. "Ohh." "I'm sorry!"**

"Note to self, Pyrrha is the North Pole." "That don't make scent."

*scene change*

 **Pyrrha was spinning her blade gun when the rest of her team came into the room. "Hey, Pyrrha!" "Ah!" Milo was send toward the light, cause it to spark by the damage. "Ren find this old stank of VHS tapes, you want to help sort through and see what on them?" "Um,"**

'Please say yes, please say yes!' "Do you think you can find those tape?" "It depend that whether it was a pro or not."

*scene change*

" **Come on, let head down to the court yard." Team RWBY were riding the elevator in the tower as Ruby choose a button.**

 **Fourth floor**

 **Third floor**

 **Second floor**

 **Ground floor**

 **Basement**

 **Second basement**

 **{Art gallery}**

 **Third basement**

 **Fort Port *no girls allow***

 **Super-secret vault [do not enter]**

 **The team decided to hit the last button for fun. As they land on that floor, they were surprise to see machines and Mr. Wong sweeping they were an little shock on how he got there but was short live when Wong got angry and they head back up.**

"…" " **That a secret so don't bother to ask."**


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 9

"Okay, who ready for some more chibi fun?" "We are!" "START!"

*Opening title*

 **Weiss was studying when Ruby come in slamming. "I'm bored! entertain me." "I can't right now, I'm studying." Ruby whimper before walking to her bed in shame. "yeah, IIknowyou' 'thaveanythingelsetodowhileyouhavestufftotakeoff, that fine." Ruby was now standing with one foot moving shyly. "After you're done, ah… would you what to hang out?" "I be at this all night." Ruby walk away like a stick doll. She crawls from the other side of the room on her back reading a book. "Maybe were study together?" "Ruby, I really just need to focus." Ruby inch away whimpering. She then appears closer to Weiss with a smile before got angry when she didn't respond. Ruby on the table like a fish out of water scaring Weiss. "YOU MADE ME DO THIS!" Ruby got dizzy while Weiss feel afraid.**

"It seem that Ruby want to get real close to Weiss." "Ren, our captain has a nose bleed."

*scene change*

 **Jaune was hiding behind a tree when Pyrrha appear from behind the bench and rub his hair before boop him on the nose with a smile. "Tag, you're it." Jaune then run and tag Nora, who was in a tree, by the leg. "Tag!" Nora climb up then down another tree and bump Ren, who was reading a book with her fist. "Tag! You're it!" Ren look at the camera with wide eyes as it spins around him as he places his hand on his heart. "I'm it." He bends down before do some kata with a headband on his head. He does some pushup with no hands, meditate upside down, do a one hand stand on Zwei, float in the air with a fan, and catch some mints Ruby toss at him in high speed. "You're ready." Ruby said before taking a mint. Nora was skipping in the hall when Ren tag her on the chin, "Tag!" "Tag back!" Only to be tag back in pain. The camera spin around him before he stares in revenge.**

"Wow, didn't know you so serious in tag Ren." "My chibi declares war." "And mine'll be ready." 'yes, chibi me boop chibi Jaune!' "I going to try to do a pushup with no hand." "I wish we could float like that." 'so we don't have to fall into water.' "Mediate would be nice one in a while. Though Zwei might hate being a sit." "bark" "I choose cholate for a snack but mint is good too." "I need a break."


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 10

"I recommend that you be seeing ships in this episode." "Yay, we're be sailing the sea!" "Arrr, I'm a pirate captain." "Fish!" "Getting my tan on." "I think he meant a different."

*opening title*

 **Weiss was check her scroll when Jaune walk up to her. "Hey Weiss," "Hello Jaune." "So I was just wondering if maybe you want to study for the exam together. Maybe we could compare notice?" Weiss took out another scroll. "Ooo, I actually more produced when studying on my own. Sorry. Maybe we could study another time, or not." Weiss walk away leaving a crush Jaune. Then Pyrrha came walking to her captain/crush. "Hello Jaune." "Hey Pyrrha…" "You know, if I recall, we have that exam coming up. Do you… need a study parner? Because I'm free… right now. If you want." "Ahh, thank Pyrrha, but I think I'm gonna study on my own for a little bit. Maybe later." Jaune ran crying, while Pyrrha was feeling down. "oh, of course. Maybe later." Then Weiss walk up to Pyrrha. "Why hello Pyrrha, I couldn't help but notice how well you did on our last exam. Perhaps we could study for the next one together, I believe the two smartest girls in class could easily handle whatever Oobleck has to throw at us." "Right, um… perhaps another times." "Pyrrha walk away from a shock Weiss in sadness. "Drat!" Weiss stomps away in angry. The camera zooms out to show Ren who saw the whole thing. "If only they could see what's in front of them." Ren shake his head, not noticing an angry Nora with a 'NOTICE** **ME** **!" sign behind him. "Yeah, if only!"**

"Chibi me should have mention bind as well." "Yeah he should." "Sorry for declining your help, Weiss." "No it my fault for making you sad when you were trying to help me, Pyrrha." "You're both wrong, I cause this by bringing Jaune down and it backfire!" 'If I use Jaune to get Pyrrha to be my bestie, then I would rule the school. *evil laugh* Whoa, I need a hobbit.' "Why don't we study together?!"

*scene change*

 **Zwei was posing for an art project when Weiss came to grade them. "Nora show her finger painting portray first. "That is…good." Blake show hers as if Zwei was a cat. "A for effort, but F for following rules." Then Ren show his. "It's… beautiful." Weiss walk up to Ruby, who was stalling for some reason. "Hang on… Hold on… And… done." Ruby draw Zwei's butt, which Weiss drop everything and walk away. "What, you don't like it? You do not understand my vision! It's a butt." Ren agree with her.**

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Butt." "I work with what I got, which is Zwei's butt." "Fine, I just move you where you can't make a joke." 'I wonder how Zwei is as a cat.'

*scene change*

 **Ren was sitting in the room when Nora slide in with a smile. "Okay, so I could do anything. Curl, cut, paint, brush?" Ren sigh, "Sure." "Awesome! A little bit of this… and this. How about one of these and… done." After the pink clould vanish, Nora past Ren a mirror. "I look exactly the same." "Sodality is the key." "All right." As Ren walk out of the room, R + N was shaved on the back of his head and Nora wink with a peace sign.**

"So, your chibi prank my chibi?" "I guess," 'damn it, why is my affection are shown on the show.' "I am not letting Nora cut my hair." The rest agree, though some more than other.


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 11

"mum, mum, mum!" Ruby and Nora were having a food eating contest when a gun shot up in the room. "time!" DS check each stack of plates and saw Nora's is higher but Ruby's plates are wider mean he need to think a minute before choosing a winner. "and the winner is… Blake!" everyone turns toward her next to a huge file of finish bone. The two hyperactive girls threw a riot saying that she was in the contest. Yang and Ren hold them as Blake use Zwei as a shield. Jaune handle behind Pyrrha, who blush, while Weiss create a wall of ice. "Okay, I start the show."

*opening title*

 **Ren was making pancake. As he flips the last one on the plate and turn around for the syrup, someone took them in a flash, and that spook him out. Ren make more pancakes that a stack was form. As he keeps his guard for the thief he reaches for the syrup before turning around fast only for the stack to be gone, and his eye twitch crazy. He then set a trap for the thief. When he gets the syrup, the cage fell on a big belly Nora. "oh there the syrup, give me." Ren about to put it on her head.**

"what did I say about eating others pancake." "Ask first." It like the time I make cookie." "the dough tastes terrible."

*scene change*

" **hello there, my name is Jaune Ark, today I am doing a ASMR video. Some of you would be wondering, 'was is ASMR?' well let just say, that it a way to get that funny, tingling feeling in the back of your neck. Like when you get a haircut, or when that special girl says hi in the hallway." Pyrrha walk by the doorway. "Hello." "Ah, Pyrrha. Get out of the shot!" "Sorry." She says as she tiptoe away. "Sorry about that, all right, so let get started. Never done this before. What do we have here, got some, um, clippers here. Guess I turn these on. Uh, look at that, it um buzzing. Neat. Okay, what next. The next item is this bag. well obviously I ate the chips earlier. Salt and vinegar, they were delusive, in case you were wondering. Here we go, there we go…this ah… this do anything for you." Nora appears by the door and is planning a prank. "Okay, now I come over here, to your right ear." "Hey." "bah!"**

"Not cool Nora, not cool." "I couldn't resist." 'Do… not… punch… her'

*scene change*

 **Weiss feeling sick in bed when Ruby came in. "Yay Weiss, we about to do something fuuny do you- ah! Weiss, are you okay!" "Sick… need… medicine." "You got it; I know exactly what you need. I'll be right back." Ruby zooms through. "I'm back. All right, I got you everything you need. A warn glass of whole milk." Weiss properly do not drink that. "My favorite video game, kung-fu ninja slayer ultimate death battle 2!" Weiss don't know how to play. "An, your right. The first on was way better. And finally, a motivationally cat poster." Blake is the cat. "Meow." "Ruby please, I don't need this. I need medicine." "What, nah, this is the stuff dad do for me what I was sick. It would always make me feel better." Ruby then cough. Yang now enters the room. "Yang… please… I'm sick… I need-" "Oh, I go get the whole milk." Weis got a headach.**

"Tell me that not how your dad take care of you if you're sick, or I will scram as much first aid as I can." "Wait! Why is there a poster of me?!" "Just take a break, and some new people will join us."


	12. Chapter 12

Episode 12

"Banana…. Cat…. Steal." "No water, NO WATER!" everyone look at DS. "I got this." *boom* he clap his hands so hard that it sound like thunder. "We're under attack!" As the two best friends start punching the air the rest either laugh their but out or giggle to control them. "Wait what going on." Neptune said while Sun thinks. "Let me guess, some overlord want us to watch alternant version of ourselves, right." "How?" "Simple, even idiots get things right when they think their lives is on the line. "Thank, hey!"

*opening title*

"A cute kitty." "And a cute snow fairy." "Quiet!"

" **Junior detectives." Jaune was enjoying a drink when Sun walks up to him. "Hey man, how it going?" "Oh! Uh hey… man um your talking to me, never thought I see the day. Um, I good, good, great actually. I'm okay. How was, how things with you?" Neptune sneak behind and knock Jaune's drink out of his hand. "Hey!" "Littering!" Sun has a moustache. "Officer, no, I was frame." "Unlikely story." Neptune hop out with one as well, which was a bit loose. "And right next to a trash can, have you have no shame." "I'm a good person, I swear. Look, I have a library card." "Wow, look out!" "We're going into lock down!" Neptune lower his goggle then tackle Jaune out of the scence. "ow,ow,ow, my goggle." Neptune's moustache fell off. "Oh, now you done it!" Sun jump it the fight. "Why don't I learn?"**

"Let me got, I going to teach those two a lesson." 'Just keep hugging Jaune like there no tomorrow. Don't faint by warms or closeness or the fact those two idiots deserve it.' "He actually quite scary when angry." "I rather swims than face him like that."

*Scene change*

 **Team JNPR take their seat as Ozpin narrator. "And now, team RWBY present an original stage play entitled 'little red riding hood'. Once upon a time, there an adorable girl who went by the name of little red riding hood." Ruby hop on stage. "What is good in the hood?" "Love by many and known for her colorful hood, little red was on an important mission. To deliver bakes goods to her dear sweet grandmother." "Yeah, we try to put her in a home but she wasn't having it so… got to go feed her." Yang jumps in with glasses. "Hey red, make to bring grandma some products this time. These old legs can't run on cholate chips a lot." Yang jog in place while Ruby got angry. "Yang! This isn't your scene." "And these aren't real glasses. Hey oh!" There now a fake noses on them as Yang can-can away. "Amateurs." "But as she fro lab through the woods to her grandmother Colin, she came across the creature who had more sinister attention. A big bad wolf." Blake came in by a robe. "Okay, why am I the wolf? And why am I flying?" "Duh, because your part animal, this part made for you." "What about Zwei?" "Zwei, he's the stagehand. Plus the wolf the bad guy and you can't be mad at that face." Zwei let go of the rope. "I can be mad at that face." "The big bad wolf wanted to gobble up little red and her treat, but she made one terrible mistake." Ruby took out her weapon. "Little red is a train warrior with a deathly mechanical scythe." "It's also a gun." "Is that a pro or," "Step off wolfy" "And so, the big bad wolf decided to retreat." "Right." Blake zooms off stage. "But the wolf won't give up that easy. She has a plan." "Scene change!" Ruby hop off as Zwei kick the background. A bed fell down while Zwei throw Blake on stage. "She took a short cut to** **little red's grandmother house, when she found the old women sleeping in her bed." "Um," Yang!" "Did somebody say grandma!" yang say as she slides in. "You're looking good for your age." "I work out." "Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" "Who has time to sleep when I prepare this great song and dance number?" Yang says as she dances around. "And a 1 and a 2..." Ruby jump in angry. "Stop upstaging everyone and get into bed!" "This is my one scene, get off my back!" "Just get in bed grandma." "Easy there wolfy, you didn't even having brought me dinner yet. Hey oh!" Ruby just walks away. "Okay, I just going to move this along and eat her." "And just like that, the big bad wolf gobbles the Grandmother up." "There, you're dead." "Oh, woe is me! I was too young to die. Despise what many thought, seeing that I was a grandmother." Blake kickYang out of the stage and wear the glasses before getting on the bed. "The wolf disguise herself as little red's Grandmother and lay in bed, waiting to ambush the un-expecting child." Ruby hops on stage. "Hi grandma, thanks for the birthday cards. Dad told me to bring food." "Now, the wolf only needs to draw red closer." "Hey come closer." "But as the young girl drew near, she notices something was wrong." "Hey grandma, what big eyes you has." "Wow, what a senescent thing to say to your love ones." "And what big ears you have." "You know I'm really consigned about them, thank for bring them up." "And Grandma, what big teeth you have." "Okay, you just a rude little brat, I'm going to kill you." "Whoa, smell like someone got some big bad breath!" Yang say behind the bed while Blake fell down from her jump. "Yang, this is a sad scene! The audients can't be sad if they are laughing!" "Uh, then the woodman enter." Weiss walk in. "Why do I have to be the wood man again? And why does this weapon has two ax blades, you can't even aim." "Oh ho, personal refine." Yang smile, Blake peek out and Ruby try to stay calm. "Because we're best friend, and best friend have each other back." "But wait, I thought red riding hood had a scythe. Why she need a woodman." '"You guys are ruining my vision." Weiss throw the weapon behind her. "Who wrote this stupid story anyway?" "I did, thank you very much!" "No wonder, red riding hood is totally Mary sue character. "What?" "'Love by many and know for her hood.' You totally base her off yourself. " Ruby was at her boiling point as she pulls her hair. "I like to think that art is open to interrogation." "What a minute. Aren't you kids all suppose to be in class?" team RWBY started to freak out. "She it!" they ran off the stage and Zwei bow to the camera.**

"You just have to make a play about yourself." "Well, if you just it to the script, we wouldn't be late to class!" "Again, what did she mean again? There no way I play the woodsman it a row!" "It it Fanus cruelty for me to play an animal base character!" "they can't handle a joke, luckily it break time."


	13. Chapter 13

Episode 13

"Just letting you know, the first skit two of you won't like." "Start"

*opening title*

 **Team JNPR, Weiss and Neptune were playing spin the bottle. "This is so childish." "Hush!" Nora say to Weiss as she place the bottle on the center of the circle and Jaune spins first. The bottle down on Pyrrha, she thought she get to kiss Jaune, only for it to pass her, causing her to sigh. Then Weiss was shock in fear and Jaune in hope as the bottle reach her, only to pas her, who relax. Then it stop on Ren, everyone was weirded out but Ren just spay mints in his mouth.**

"Burrghh!" "Ewe!" "I didn't know you play for the other team." "Neither did me." "My chibi was doing what the game say to do." "Blake, your nose is bleeding." "Oh! I must has hit it while I was eating fish." "Yeah right." 'If that bottle have a little bit of metal, I could have just stop it on me with my semblance. WHAT AM I THINKING? I shouldn't cheat even on a game! I just wish I can kiss Jaune once.'

*scene change*

 **Blake got to her team room in fear. She thought Zwei would surprise attack her. So she check under Weiss's bed, over Ruby's, which fall and land on her hands and feet, in a lamp, which blind her for a bit, and in a book. She relax and rest her head on the pillow of her bed, only for it to be Zwei.**

"See, Zwei would let you use him as a pillow." "Still won't trust him." "Say the girl who landed like a cat."

*scene change*

 **Yang, Blake and Ruby were outside. "So is this the place for the workout thingy?" Nora flip landed near them, you bet your love handles it is!" 'hey I do have-" "Listen up ladies, you need to get your acts together, no more video game, no more reading, no more cookies." Ruby whine. "We got to toughing you up, do you think you going to save the world without thunder thighs." "Wait, I thought thunder thighs was a derocadoed(can't spell it) term." Nora stomp the ground and thunder was hear. "You tell me." "Uh." "365, 366, 367," Nora pick up the pace as Blake fainted. "Goodbye jelly belly, hello six pack." Ruby fainted. "Keep up cream puff." Yang was about to faint. "Come on, my grandma punches harder." Ruby fainted, "seriously, she is scary strong." RBY was tired out. "And, we're done." Nora say as she slide on her head. "With the warm up, now let start the real work out. Bench it, 765 grips." Nora throw Magnhild at Ruby, who was knock out screen. "She not human." "You're telling me." The rest of JNPR was in casts. "Try living with her." "Did I say you could stop?"**

"Remind not to let Nora take change of our training." "Come on, it not that bad." "You won't let me eat cookies!" "I set the next episode."


	14. Chapter 14

Episode 14

"I hope you ready for the cuteness and funniness this episode." "Play!" (p.s. Sun and Neptune got caught up with the rest of the show)

*opening title*

 **Blake return from class looking all worn out. "That test was brutally, must… rest… brain!" Zwei run in happily toward her fall form. "Woof" "go away dog." Zwei walk dashingly and lick the cat Faunus. "No, this is not a game. This is not what a game looks like." Blake turn her head around as Zwei put his head down to lick her hand. "Aww, whatever. Dumb dog." Zwei scooch in for the snuggle. "I did not ask for this. These are unauthorized snuggles." Zwei walk away in shame before Blake drag him back for more. "I didn't say to stop." Zwei lick Blake's cheek. "If you tell anyone about this, I will shave your butt." Zwei lick again.**

"I thought you don't like dogs." "First, I was too tire to move, and second, he kind of grow on me. And don't you dare try to hug or lick me or I will leave you shirtless in public Yang." "Calm down tiger, I was going for the chip." 'Damn, she on to me.' "Don't worry Zwei, I will protect your butt." "Ruff" "Butt."

*Scene change*

 **Weiss was at the airport when Ruby ran up to her. "Weiss wait! Don't go to your exotic beach vacation without me!" "Hm, that funny. I didn't remember inviting you." "Silly, that because we're BFF. And as your BFF, I just knew you want me to come along." "Ruby, we're, *sigh* fine. I suppose one more person won't ruin my vacation." Then Sun with a surf board, Jaune with a beach ball, Yang, Blake with her eating tools, Nora dress as a pirate, and Ren dragging Neptune pass by. "Sun out with his guns out!" "Beach volleyball champ coming through!" "Who brought the sun tan lotion?" "I want all the fish." "Nora caption on the party boat! Arg!" "I don't understand, your name is Neptune." "No water, please, no water!" Weiss felt betrayed. "You told them, didn't you?" "I might have, may have told a slight few individuals." Zwei came out of Ruby's carryon wearing a Hawaiian shirt. "Okay I told everyone." "Woof, woof"**

"Sorry for ruining your chibi vacation." "It doesn't matter, she probably get bored by the second hour." "Man, I need to get a tan." "Fish!" "I wonder if I could near here." "What do you fear the water?" "I don't want to talk about it." "I was to play pirate!" "I didn't know you're the camps in volley ball." 'Wish I can see him in just short, nothing less since I'm not a pervert.' "Let's just say having ten sisters (I think that how many he have) can force you to do things you don't always like." "Bark"

*Scene change*

" **Junior detective!" "That not fair! Last time you say I could be bad cop." "Look, it just that you not very good bad cop, I'm sorry." "Really?" "See, that not bad cop material!" "Well I'm sorry I have feelings!" "Bad cop don't have feelings." "I show you." The two wrestling before Nora was throw into the room. "Let see here Nora Valkyrie is it?" "That want they call me." "Now what was you say was your foop!" "Where were you at March 1** **st** **, where were you on the night of the pancake incident!" "Yelling already? That way too soon, you call yourself a bad cop!" "I don't know what are you talking about, but I'll never talk!" "We have an eyewitness linking you to the scene of the crime!"**

 _ **Flash back**_

 _ **All the girls in the show so far were line up. Ruby was picking her nose, Weiss was gross out, Blake was reading a smut book, Yang was flexing, Pyrrha was shyly waving, and Nora was potbellied before burping, scaring Pyrrha. Ren point to Nora before falling on Neptune, who calm him down. "Shh, it going to be alright, she can't hurt you anymore." Sun look in angry.**_

 _ **Return**_

" **Oh yeah? So** **where were you on the night of the pancake massacre?" "Uh, I don't have to tell you that." "Dude, this is super common. She just trying to intimidate you, just answer." "No." "Yeah see… wait, why don't you want to say?" "I don't want to." He sounded offlay guilty isn't he partner." "Yeah, he is." "I was, I don't know, I was out for a walk, jogging, I was jogging, slowly, I guess the walking." "Just tell us where you were!" "I was coming back was dance class!" "Ah ha! Oh wait what?" "And then what?" "And then I ate all the pancake!" "Nail him!" Nora and sun fist bump.**

Everyone was confuse on what happen. "I know, I know, I don't get it too. But I think Nora trick Neptune on whom done it."


	15. Chapter 15

Episode 15

"Okay, now that the weirdness is gone, I best warn you that a few of you guys will starting each other again." "Let's go let's go!"

" **ayah, this is the life. Am I right buddy?" Jaune spoke to Zwei with sunglasses on. "bark, Bark" "Just a couple of bad boy living a care free life, you with me pal?" "Woof, woof" "it me and you against the world, Zwei. Woho!" Zwei howl. Then the camera zooms out to see them on Bumblebee with a fan on. "vroom, vroom, ayah! Bro before…" Yang came in mad and kick the fan. "off, now." The boy hops off as Yang get on. "Pretty cool chopper, chopper. That what we bad boys call them." "Sh! Give them to me." Jaune hand over the sunglasses back to Yang. "oh, here you go, I was just borrowing them." Yang drove off, leaving a cloud of smoke and dust. "yang think she so cool, okay, yeah she pretty cool. But not as cool as she thinks." "ruff, ruff." "yeah zwei, we don't need a bike, we don't need any girls. We're just a couple of bad boys, taking on the world." "Zwei! There you are. Who a good boy, who a good boy? Who get all the kisses, you do, yes you do! Come on, let's go eat Weiss homework." "Wait, what? Traitor! I be a good boy too, if it got me all the kissy." Jaune kick in envy.**

"you better not touch my baby." "No problem, beside I more focus on the traitorous dog." "It not his fault he follows his master's order." "Which means you should be punish for having him eat my homework." "Drama!" 'I should kiss you for being a good leader Jaune."

*scene change*

 **Sun and Neptune were walking on the street when a car drove by and splash water, causing Neptune to jump on Sun. "Dude, you got to get over this." Get over what?" they look at the puddle. "I'm working on it, okay?" in one scene, there was a thunder storm and Neptune got a bunch of umbrellas covering every sides of him as he leaves. In another scene, Neptune was taking a shower, but was wear his clothes, goggles and floats. He slips after a few steps. In the last scene, he was on guard duty at the pool when Jaune walk by and fell in the pool, drowning. "Help! Someone! I'm drowning! I'm in the water and I'm drowning! Right now! Drowning! I might die! This could be it! If only someone! Could jump into the water! Could save me! This is it! I see the light! I'm going toward it! So.. warm..." Neptune just ignore him. "Dead." Sun walk in. "thank for covering me, have to get this just right. Anything weird happen?" Neptune was nervous. "okay, maybe you're right." Sun just shake his head.**

"I'm going to get you!" "Scary Jaune is back!" 'don't kill Neptune, just image your chibi recusing his chibi and giving him the kiss of life.' "how can you expect to bathe with your wife if you can't remove your clothes." "Yang, that too much information!" "I don't let my fear of water keep me from those problems." "I'm not letting you take my shift at the pool." Blake's nose is dripping blood.

*scene change*

" **Oh, Ren." Nora call for him with a big present next to her as he walks in. "you have a special delivery." "What is it?" "I don't know, maybe it from a secret admirer who love you." "is it from you?" "Me! Why were you, no. haha. That so silly that you would think that… like I would ever endanger our friendship like that, you're such a silly head. I say** **it from a secret admirer. Aren't you going to open it?" "I'll pass." "What? That, no wait! You can't just pass a present from** **a secret admirer." "Why not?" "Because she spend days and days trying to find just the right give that expresses the love that she feel for you… is what I'm guessing, since she is a secret." "Right or it's a trap from one of our numerus enemies." Ren lift Nora and place her on the other side. "Or worst, another one of your prank." As Ren walk away, Nora was about to cry. "But…but…" "Uh, Nora?" Pyrrha ask as the gift begin to rattle. "Your gift is, um, kind rattling." "Oh my gosh! I forgot the air holes!"**

"I knew it was a prank." "yeah… a prank." "Do you think it a grimm?" "It a possibility." "time for the next episode."


	16. Chapter 16

Episode 16

"The following episode invalid cheating, stealing, and ideate lost with a bit of an enemy."

*opening title*

" **Riders, are you ready?" Blake was holding the starting flag, as the camera zoom out. "Ready!" Yang is on bumblebee. "Let's do this!" Ruby was on a wagon and use Zwei as a horse as she held a bone with strings and stick. "I'm too am ready to race." Weiss bike in with a trike. "hahahahaha!" the half-sister laugh out hard of Weiss choice of rides. "What?" "Where you get that thing? Your grandma." "As a Matter in fact, yes. This was nana Schnee favorite bike. She call it, Star Dust." They continue to laugh. "I wish you could see how dumb you look. Oh no, my stickies'!" Ruby pat down the stickers. "Well I hope nana taught you to lose princess because you don't have the horse power." "I have plenty of horses, thank you." "Enough chatter, let's race. On your mark, get set," Weiss took out Myrtenaster and stab the ground, causing ice to cage the other racers. "Go!" "What and how!" "No fair! I was going to be so fast, and now, I am so furious." (Fast and Furious camo) "Star dust, away!" As Weiss rode away and Blake was holding her laughs, the half-sister struggler to break free as Zwei howler.**

"I can't believe you cheated!" "You make fun of Star Dust, so I have to teach you a lesson." "Well, let hope that your chibi get to sleep peacefully." "Do I look like a race flag girl?" A few nodded.

*scene change*

 **Yang was doing a standup comedy. "Did you hear about the teacher in becon who wear an eyepatch? I hear they have to let him go, turn he only have one pupil! Hahaha." "Ouch." "Hey everyone, don't forget the tournament start next week. It Vytal that we do our best. As in the Vytal tournament." Every one groan. "Hello? This is on right?" "Unfortunately." "So my roommate Blake was coughing up hairball all night, we thought it was a Cat-tarofee (can't spell it right)." Blake shake her head. "But now she Feline much better." "Boo, get off the stage." "I just remember, I suppose to be not here." "If we have to sit through this, so do you." Ren stop sun. "I'm the main act people, this is good as it get." "This is worst than Ozpin throwing new student off a cliff." Everyone giggle. "Right, I mean. What will he do when they graduated, set them on fire?" they laugh. "No don't listen to him, you, stop being funny." "How about, you start being funny." They laugh. "Wait, wait, wait... how about the time I… brought a Nevermore. Yeah, it was a Grimm situation." "Boo!" "Out with the Yang." She fell down the trap door.**

"Oh come on, that was comedy gold." "More like comedy old." "You know she'll going to hurt you."

*scene change*

 **Blake and Jauneare reading when ruby came in with a Beowolf biting on her cloack. "Um, Ruby. Did you know that…" "Yeah I know. Long story." "Yeah, look like a long story. Pretty good one I bet. A little adventure?" "Yep." "Excitement?" "O h yeah." "Hijinx." "So many hijnx." "Yep, yep, yep. Good stuff. Good stuff." "yeah, well… I-I have to go deal with this. See ya." Ruby walk away, drag the Beowolf. "Blake, do you ever get the feel, I don't know, that you are a supporting character, in life. That other people having all the cool adventure?" "Nope." "*sigh*Must be just me then." "Don't worry about it Sun." "Sun? I'm Jaune." "Yeah, no, of course. I'm just kidding. " *crash* "Oh no, too much adventure!" Ruby into the room with Crescent Rose then flip back out with Zwei for back up only to be throw back. "Oh boy, this is going to get crazy! Pull the pressure, it happening right now! " "Are you sure you not the one with the monkey tail?" Jaune just stare at the camera.**

"I hope chibi me is okay." "I bet she could out that Beowolf in one swing." "The grimm was so cute, Ren?" "No." "You know, Jaune and and Sun kind look the same." "Never notice it." "Probably because we didn't have the time to look at them." "Soon you saying that we are twins?" "That how you feel in Beacon Jaune?" "Well, I feel that we're in a T.V. show and Team RWBY is the main character. Our team is like a side character that helps out when needed and only be seen for epic moment. And one of us is going to die, one will lose an arm, one will be force back home, one will run away, and the last four with team up and journey for some place that lead to a coming volume where everyone alive get a new look."

DS spit take on everyone. "Wait a minute." (One minute later){think spogebob} "You know what going to happen in the tournament, don't you." Nora points at DS. "You know I can remove your present are now."/ (this mean that we go into another room) "Grow." "Yeah, you should get more screen time."


	17. Chapter 17

Episode 17

"I just letting you know that you about to see some enemies for now." "Okay?"/ The Beowolf was licking Mercury's face. "Hey, stop that. I say hey!" Mercury wake up and face a Beowolf. "Aaahhh…" "Don't worry, he tame." Merc face DS, who was reading a book. "Okay, so what happen?" "Well, I will tell you when your girlfriend wake up." Mercury turns around to see Emerald sucking her thumb as she sleep. "Okay, first..." "Merc took a picture of her and post it. (Nice signal) "And second, SHE NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" "Well, that not most fans say." He point up and Merc saw a lot of fan that say 'E+M'. "Just, let me wake her up." "Okay, and here a water balloon." Without responding back. Merc trow the balloon at Eme hard and fast, shocking her awake. "HEY WHO THROW THAT!?" She was then lick by the Beowolf. "What?" "He tame." "Now you can tell us what going on." "Wear these so all is explained." Ds ay as he held two glasses. Merc was about to grab one when Eme slap his wrist. "What the hell." "Don't you think he might plant mind control chips on these?" "Can't be, he tame a Grimm but didn't force us to wear these." Merc say as he put it on. A few second later, he was laughing on the ground. "What did you do to him?" "None, he just laugh at something funny." Trusting his words, Eme put on the glasses and she started to giggle on the episodes she was catching up. "So, what do you think?" "They are so funny that I want to see the whole series." "They are a little cute, so why not." "Good, cause I start the DVD."

*opening title*

 **Jaune was waiting by the bathroom door, feeling like he was about to explode. 'come on, I really have to go." "Almost finish, practice some patience" "I don't need to practice patience Ren, I need to… I need to use the restroom." Pyrrha walk in. "Hey Jaune, what are you doing?" "Oh, hey Pyrrha, just um… doing some fighting technique that I invented." *silence* "You're killing me Ren, I hope you know that." Ren got out, "Thank you." Then Nora show up. "Do you mind that I use your bathroom? Ours is broken and I really, really need to go like for realize." "Um." "Thank Jaune, you're the best." Nora got in and close the door. "That was very nice of you." "That me, Mr. Nice Guy." He fell down and roll over. "Think dry thoughts, think dry thoughts, think dry thoughts." "Is this another one of your fighting moves?" Nora left and Sun jump in. "Cool move dude." "No!" Jane bam the door a bit. "Oh you can do this, just a bit long. Oh mommy special boy!" He hop between foot then was slam to the wall by the door. "Just have to wash my hand, all yours buddy." Sun left. "Are you okay, do you still need to use the restroom?" "No, I good." "Would you teach me some of those fighting moves? I never seen anything like them." "Sure, sure. Just um, need to do some laundry first."**

"I need to go use the bathroom." "Just don't wet yourself, pee-wee." 'I should ask him if he want to with me alone, thought I shouldn't do it when he has to go.' "I hope that none of us have to face that problem."/"That fool an idiot, he should have go at the first opening!" "Something tell me that wimp and champ are shipped."

*Scene change*

" **Ren, Help!" Naro was laying on the ground as a Beowolf was about to hurt her. "I being attack by a vicious monster!" Sun leap in and knock out the Grimm with one kick. "Nora! Are you okay?" "Uh, oh yeah, I fine. Where Ren, is he behind you?" Nora look around. "No it just me." "Oh, okay. (bored face) could you move along then, that will be great." Sun is confuse. "Move it money boy, go, go, go!" Nora shush Sun away.**

"Try to save a gal life and you get shoed." "Is you chibi trying to do a prank on me?" "I don't think so."/

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you." "The others is a yes."

*Scene change*

" **Oh some brave hero, please save me from this giant Grimm!" The Beowolf just stand still doing nothing. "Here you Hero!" Yang punch the Grimm off scene. "No, no, no! What are you doing?" "I'm… saving you." "Do you know how hard it was to find a Beowolf around here?" "Plese easy. I mean they like, around every corner." "Get out of here, you almost ruining everything." "You are so weird." Yang walk away.**

"Why are you weird?" "You really want to prank me.' "It not a prank!"/"How was she able to bring one into beacon." "It a crazy world being a chibi"

*Scene change*

 **Nora drag the Beowolf, who was trying to escape. "Oh no, I'm helpless and in danger. I'm not done with you yet, bad Grimm, bad Grimm!" "What are you doing?" "Oh, Ren, finally. I'm fighting for my life obviously." "It look like you have it pretty well under control. *chuckle* you never desist to amaze me Nora." Ren walk away. "No wait. Come back! What a girl got to do to get rescue around here. Wait! Did he say I'm amazing? Ren think I'm amazing!" Nora crush the Grimm with her hug. "Oops, I broke another one."**

"Amazing, me." "I think she broke herself." "More like a ship is half made." "Doggy no!" "Only Nora can make a Grimm feel fear."/ "okay, she crazy in the head." "I agree with you."

*Scene change*

" **Junior Detectives" Sun was pacing while Neptune was down in the rain. "We haven't caught any preps in a while." "Maybe we lost our edge." Both hop to the front. "You thinking what I'm think!" "On the count of 3." "1, 2, 3," "Musical/upgrade time." "Yeah, upgrade, that sound good." First they went to the police surplus shop and got a baton and hands cuff, Wong wave them goodbye with liens in his hand. Then they when to the army surplus with riot shield, bullet vest, ton of solider helmets, and a cop cap, Wong wave with more liens. Last they went to 'easy rider' and brought two motorcycles as Wong dive into a pile of lien. Now they wear all their gears and bearly move easily. "All right, you're ready?" "Let's kicks some butts." Just then,** **Mercury** **and** **Emerald hops on their bike and drive away. "Get back here!" "Junior Detectives, roll out!" they fail.**

"Hahaha, idiots." "You know here a thing of having too much." "Wait, why did Emerald and Mercury stole your bike?" "I think they are the enemies." They turn toward DS who zip his lip. / "Hahahaha, they too dumb for their own good." "Our chibi self are kind of cute, well at least my is." "To the next episode."


	18. Chapter 18

Episode 18

"Warning, your chibi are acting like idiots for the fun of making a joke." "Fine." / "bad girl, bad, bad, bad." Ds was spanking Cinder, who was trying to kill him for his power. "Should we try to save her?" "I think it best if we just get to his good side for now. Beside, didn't you see all the weapon his uses in a spilt second." (Half hour later) "Now, what should you be doing here?" "Watch this chibi version of our world and comment it." Cinder said as she rub her bum. "Good now we start."

*opening title*

 **Ruby was trying to open another jar of pickle. "Open up jar, release my taste pickles." Then Sun came in. "Need some help." "*sigh* fine, but only because I'm starving." Pass jar "let me show you how a real man handle this." Sun struggle to open it. "They sure make the lid tight on these plastic jar." Pass jar "I guess that mean no pickle for me." "Why don't we ask Yang for help?" "No! You never ask Yang for help with jar!" "Why not?" Yang jump in. "My big sister sense is tingling." (Spiderman cameo) "What that, a jar of pickles." Ruby hide the jar. "No! Who said anything about pickles, I don't want any pickle." "But you said you were starving." "I knew it!" Yang grab it. "You dare to make my baby sister hungry, you're going down jar." Sun and Ruby get out of the way as Yang make a mess. "Oh no." "Um…" "Taste… my... fury!" Zwei landed on Sun face. A shot later, the lid fell off. "Here you go sister. All you have to do is ask." "Yeah, thank." Yang went to get a pickle, but got her hand stunk. "Oh, you just don't know when to quit, do you?" "Run!" "AH!"  
** "And that why you shouldn't let Yang open jar." "Come on, it isn't that bad." "You blast it open."/"Okay, she just as crazy as the hammer girl." "Yep." "Should be taking out as well."

*scene change*

 **We are in the evil villain room where Cinder set the evil plan on the board. "Mwa ha ha! My evil plan is coming together. Now we make sure no one discover who we really are." "Then maybe we shouldn't have the evil plan out in the out like that." "It's fine." Then Ruby and Nora break in. "Hello new friends!" "Not evil!" "What?" "Nothing, what do you want?" "We came to invite you to our BFF party, in which we invite new people we barley know to become our BFF." Cinder stuck out her tongue. "Of course you do." "Hey, what this?" Nora gets a closer look. "Get away from there!" Cinder the board fast the Emerald got hit on the head. "It's nothing." "Really? Because it kind of look like some albeit scheme." "Well, it not evil, if that what you're thinking." "Well, what is it?" "It a… recipe, for cake, for charity, for…" "Kitten?" the good girls doesn't look convince at first. "That, sound, amazing!" they jump in joy. "Cat charity!" they hi-5. "I knew you guys were BFF material. Ah, you're so nice." "And totally not evil." Mercury walks in with a canon. "What up evil dudes? Got the Kitten-Killer 9000 up and ready to…" Cinder hide and Emerald froze in place as Mercury turn to the side and saw Ruby and Nora. "Okay…" He walk back slowly. "Anyway, see you later besties." Nora and Ruby skip away. "They're messing with us, right?"**

"Look like we need to teach you to check your surroundings." "If they even hurt one hair of a kitten, I'll break their legs!" "Wait! Their third teammate is that lady who stop me and Goodwitch from stopping Candle guy from escaping." "Of course, hiding within the good side is the basic of all supervillains' plans. "Oh, I'm going to beat them up silly."/"I never leave the plans out in the open." "I think that I would be more careful carrying a weapon in public." "That chibi world make us look like idiots."

*scene change*

 **Ruby was baking a cake when Weiss pop up from behind. "What are you doing?" "Just making a cake. "Yourself? That's ridiculous, why don't your cake butler bring you one?" Ruby was confuse. "Cake butler?" "Ah, yes. The butler in charge of cakes. Of all the butlers, I like him the best." A thought bubble appear with that butler holding a cake. "You do have one, don't you? We have 4 back in Atlas." Can you just watch my cake for a minute? I be right back." Ruby walk away and Weiss feel a little annoyed. "I don't really do the whole cooking thing, actually I don't spend much time in the 'food room' at all." (Fingers quote) "It call a kitchen Weiss, just watch the oven." "All right oven, don't start any trouble and there won't be trouble. Hm, I wonder what all these buttons do." [5 minutes later] As Ruby came back, she saw the drapes on fire, the oven releasing smoke, and Weiss running around in circle. "Run away, run away from the fire!" Ruby just sigh before taking out the extinguisher, taking out the fire. "I was gone for only 5 minutes! What happen?" "Since when are drapes flammable?" "Since always Weiss, drape are always flammable!" Ruby then saw her cake and cover it with a hankie in sadness. "Goodbye my delicious friend, you never have a chance." "I warn you Ruby, this is your fault if you think about it." "At least help me clean up this mess." "What exactly do you mean by clean up?" Ruby got so angry that she blow Weiss down with the extinguisher then walk away. "Ask your cake bulter." Then throw it on her face.**

"Just for the record, I know how to cook and to clean up my mess. Thought it been a while so I might be a bit dull for now." "Good, cause I not letting you watch my bake goods if you aren't."/ "she will be the end of her team." "You got that right." "I wonder who else will join us."

"Next episode."


	19. Chapter 19

Episode 19

"Hater going to hate in this episode." "Got it."/"Got it."

*opening title*

 **Ruby was walking by when she saw her dog. "Man, I wish I was a dog. You got the easy life Zwei."**

*scence change*

 **Jaune was condered by a pack of Beowolfs when Zwei came and growl at them. "I'm saved!"**

*scence change*

" **Red, or blue. I'm almost out of time. Which is it?" Ren was trying to diffusing a bomb when Zwei came and pull the blue wire, stopping the timer. "I… I am saved!"**

*scence change*

" **Oh no, I lost it, it gone forever, father will kill me." Weiss was searching for her locket when Zwei brought toward her. "Oh, never mind. I'm saved!"**

*scence change*

 **Zwei was on top of the three bad guys with Wong at his dust store. "My nefarious plans, my evil schemes, all ruining! Curse you adorable Corgi."**

*scence change*

 **Zwei return from his day of being a hero to rest, then Ruby walks in. "Just like I left you, don't you do anything all day. Come on Zwei, let's go outside!" Zwei was too tired to move. "What a lazy little butt."**

"Good boy!" Zwei was getting praise by everyone./"that dog must die!" "Chill! It just a show."

*scence change*

 **Ren was reading a book and Sun was hanging by his tail when Neptune zooms in tired. "Guys, I just over hear. The girls… are having… a pillow fight." Sun jump down. "What? Girls having a pillow fight, we have to go!" "I know!" they cheer and spin. "Oh, I suppose you're too cool- ow, my brain box!" Ren throw the book at Sun. "you have me at pillow fight."**

*scence change*

 **Team RWBY room was a battle field. Ruby stands tall on a pile of wooden furnishers, Weiss on Yang's bed. Blake hiding on Weiss's bed and Yang taking cover behind a table. "Weiss, your chilly rain of terror has come to an end." "hahaha, don't make me laugh, as I did just now." Ruby load her pillow and slam it to Weiss, which push her toward the pile she was standing before. Weiss summon a glyph for Blake to jump off as she slam Ruby to the shells on the wall. Yang got mad and launch pillows toward Blake, who dash out of the way, but Weiss was out. Yang's Eyes turn red as she continue the assaulte, Blake dodge each one with her Semblance, she act all cute on Yang's bed one time, then appear next to her when all the pillows were used. Yang then throw Zwei at Blake, who was then lick by said dog as Yang fell on her knees beside her defeated sister. "NNoooooo! She was so young." "Yang… avenge me." Ruby pretect to die. "This isn't what I was expecting." "Yeah," "they have brought dishonor to the great name of pillow fight." "Well, there only one thing left to do." The boy left. Later, when ruby walk the hall, she saw the boys have a pillow fight too. "Hahaha, this was a great idea." "Hihihi, you can't catch me." "I believe that I can catch you." After a bit of bashing, Sun fell to the ground with a pillow in his mouth and Ren trip over him. "owoowowow, timeout. Feather in my eye, feather right in my eye." Neptune cry out, Ruby just sight. "Ammeter."**

"Well, that lower our man meter by a lot.""Not me."/ "Idiots."


	20. Chapter 20

Episode 20

"Another enemies came to the show, one you all know well and the other make Yang mad." "What!"/ "so we can't leave until we comment all the episodes." Roman said to DS as Neo was eating ice-cream. "Yep, and the arm band will screens the words she is typing since she can't speak." {I hope there more to laugh at the other group} (This is Neo typing)

*opening title*

{I want to collect all the dolls}

 **Blake was standing still when Ruby came in. "Hey Blake, man I'm so bum. I think I crash and burn that test today, how did you do? You know what, you're right. In the long run, one test is no big deal. I do better next time, thank Blake." Ruby walk away as Jaune take her place. "All right, I going to do it. I finally going to tell Weiss how I feel about her. I think, I don't know, maybe? What do you think Blake? All my gosh, what am I thinking? That would have… that would have been a disaster! You know, I feel like you get me. Thank Blake." Jaune skip away as Weiss took his place. "What? Why are you looking at me like that? Blake, is it… is it about that thing I did? How did you find out about that! You can't tell anyone. Look, I make it worth your wild. A life time supple of tuna, deal? Oh, you're good, you're very good." Weiss walk away when the real Blake show up. "Oh, there you are. It always weird when these shadow clone don't vanish." Ruby walk by. "I feel so much better, you're the best!" Weiss push a crate of tunas toward her before leaving. "You're the worst!" "What's going on?" Jaune then enter through. "Oh my gosh Blake, I have so many girl problems. Good thing you're such a great listener." Blake was so confuse.**

"You can stop poking me, I'm not a clone." "Are you sure?"/ "I can't believe most of our plan are foil by these kids." {Cute}

*scene change*

 **Zwei was growling at a pet Beowolf as Ruby and Cinder apologies for their action (I can't understand most of Ruby's word and Cinder have her block). "Zwei, don't embers me." Ruby pull Zwei away as Cinder and the Beowolf walk in the other direction.**

"You know they are the enemies and Zwei know since he face them before." "yeah but my chibi don't know that!"/ "hm, I should have a pet Grimm."

*scene change*

" **Good boy Zwei, ready, fetch." Team RWBY are playing outside with Zwei when the camera move toward Roman. "Hahaha, oh little red, little red. Laugh what you can, because Roman torwick in town! Hahahahaha!" Neo walk toward him. "You thought you can move to off to a spin-off commend series and leave me behind? Guess again, I will have my revenge! This time, things are going to be different." Neo shake her head as she pull out a sign that said 'they won't' before putting it back. "Neo, it time to destroy those menacing kids once and for all, and their stupit dog too." (Scooby doo cameo) Neo nodded. "Prepare the death ray!" Noe pull out a giant ray gun out of nowhere and Roman was shock. "All right, don't be a show-off." Neo pouted. "My hour of victory is at hand. Neo, load the highly explodes dust crystals." "Zwei! Where do you go dummy?" As Neo was about to load them, Zwei show up. "shoes, go on, get out of here you mangy mutt." Where Romen poke him with his cane, Zwei bite it. "What, no, nonono! This isn't you stupid stick." Zwei shake him off as Neo was worrying as hes aim it at the dusts. "Good, stupid doggy. Stand." Neo hold a 'Play Dead!' Sign, thought Zwei trigger the shot and they vanish in the explosion. "Zwei, hey, you find a stick! Good boy, let's go for a walk." As Zwei and Team RWBY leave Roman crash to the ground as Neo float down with the help of her umbrella. "I can't feel my legs. Neo, how do I look?" Neo pull out a 'fetching' sign.**

"Good boy Zwei, good boy!" "hahahaha, you could say they went out in a bang!" "If they won't kill us, you jokes will."/"I'm going to tear that dog apart if it the last thing I do!" {I look cute}


	21. Chapter 21

Episode 21

"just letting you know, most of the skits is about Ruby make Weiss mad at some way." "Oh no." "I'm sorry."/ "this is about to be good."

*opening title*

 **Weiss was on her scroll when Ruby run up to her. "Weiss Weiss, look! I got us friendship bracelets." "All right Ruby put it here." As Weiss held out her hand, Ruby handcuffs themselves together and start shaking her body with her tongue out while Weiss was shock.**

"How did you get a pair of handcuffs in the first place?" "I don't know, but at else it isn't my sister you're handcuff to." "Either she was trick on a sex shop that they were the forever type or is the prank shop and doing a trick." "Or she steals them from a cop."/ "Whoa, didn't know she was the kinky type." "Not in front of the kid." [First, I'm not a kid, and second, what do kinky mean] "I tell you when you are older."

*scene change*

 **Weiss was writing a letter to her sister.** _ **'My dearness Winter, my time in Beacon was going well so far, unfortunaly I wasn't saltines to be team leader, but worry not, our team has a capable leader at the helm. She…"**_ **she turn to see Ruby having a chicken on Crescent Rose and Zwei trying to get it. "Come on boy, come on boy, get the chicken, get the chicken, bark bark bark bark bark!"** _ **"…interesting, she also,…"**_ **"Hey Weiss!" Zwei finaly got the Chicken as Ruby has a giant cookie. "Want to see me eat this cookie through my nose? Check it out." As Ruby does that, Weiss continues writing. "… A person." Weiss twitch when Ruby done it.**

"Disgusting!" "I never do that, especial with a cookie." "Did your sister have been drop when she was young?" "I don't know, but I think it was the scary day that has changed her."/ "Okay, now that just gross." "You said it."

*scene change*

 **Ruby and Yang was playing chess and Ruby made the winning move. "Checkmate." Yang just shrugs. "Good game." Before they shake hands, Blake and Weiss rush in battle ready. "We really need to rename that move." "Ah, yeah."**

"They're right, you know." It happens dozens of time that they stop playing chess and avoid any combo moves related things."/ [dumb girls]

*scene change*

 **Weiss was studying when Ruby burst through the room. "Weiss!" "Will you please stop doing that?" "The upper classmate from Haven want to hang out!" "Who?" "Cinder." "Cinder, Cinder, doesn't ring a bell, what's her last name?" "Oh, ah… what was it?" {Cinder Mall} C'ider and her team were at a store and she pick out a sexy outfit. "This is something young people wear, right?" Emerald doesn't know and Mercury plays a videogame. {Cinder Falls} Cinder down and Mercury laugh while Emerald was to shock to decide. "Stop laughing and help me!" {Cinder Doll} "All part of our nefarious plan." Emerald laugh at the Cinder puppet Mercury made. {Cinder Stalls} "Cinder, we just need to check your door for evil plan." The Juinor Detective are searching for evil and Cinder is trying to keep them out as Emerald, Mercury, and Neo are hiding anything evil in the closet. "Are you sure those were schedule for today?" "We don't notify student that we're trying to bust them." Neptune shake his head. "But we're exchange student." "Doesn't matter." "Man, this weather crazy, right?" "Move out of the way." "You know, you're abs look great today." Neo was deciding to use the death ray at them or not while Mercury and Emerald choose opposite answer. "Cinder, please." {Cinder LOL} Cinder laugh at her teammates fall. {Cinder Brawls} world peace was achieve, Nora and Jaune were dancing, Ruby spin Zwei in the air, Wong sweep with a smile, Pyrrha and Rem shake hands, Sun lift Nepture while running, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were holding hands while skipping. As for the bad guys, they are feeling down with Cinder crying like a brat. "No my nefarious plan!" back to RWBY room. "Well, I don't know. It was like Cinder Autumn or something." Well, too bad. I'm studying." Weiss focus at her work as Ruby was feeling down.**

"Wait, what was her name again?" everyone else face palmed. / "How dare they make my name a joke!" "I just start the next episode."


	22. Chapter 22

Episode 22

"Warning, some will die. Let go now."

*opening title*

 **Team JNPR are bored since Pyrrha was spin a spoon in the air and Nora is banging Ren's head with Magnhild, then Jaune walk in. "Let me guess, you guys are bored?" "I need to be entertain or my brain turn to oatmeal, the bland kind, not the kind with sprinkle. Ahg, now I'm bored and hungry." "I was fine before all the head trauma, did anyone else heard bell ringing?" "Well hey, I know a fun thing we can do." "All yeah, does it invade hammers?" "No hammers, it's a super fun board game." uoo, I love board, how does it work tell me tell me tell me so I can crush you all." "It call composts king, you play as a farmer colleting organic scraps for your team. Who gain the most moth will be… wait for it… the composts King!" Silence pause. "Okay… yeah... that sound kind of like…" "The opposite of fun." "No, did I mention the mothing take place in real time, a single game could last of days or even weeks." "Oh no, my cow are being abduction by aliens! Save the cute cow *gun sound*" "No, there no cows, or aliens." "I'll help you fight the aliens. Punch, punch, kick!" Magnet power go. "You are ruining the intrigue of the game." "Never fear, the cow protection force is here. I'm sorry alien, but I must inform you that these cow is under my protection. Any and all attains to abduction will be met with legal action." "Guys, we can't have any fun if we don't follow the rules." "Jaune! Please help us fight the alien invader, oh no~!" "I will not. "But Jaune, the aliens only weakness is Composts~!" "Why didn't you say so?" "*gun sound* you're in trouble now alien cow nappers." "Compost King to the rescue." "Board games were a great idea Jaune."**

"Jaune, do you happen to have the game?" "Yep, it in my bag." "Come on team RWBY let's make a boring game be awesome again." "Right!" "Sure."/ [it still boring.]

*scene change*

 **Cinder and her minions were in the airport, as Mercury was about to go through, the d-tect scan the he have metals in him. Wong wave the wand on his legs and d-tect the metals there. As he was put through the x-ray, his robo-legs was shown, and Wong say it a no, which everyone got sad.**

"So his legs were fake." "That means I can break them." "Nora, no." "Yang, shot gun legs." "Heck yeah!" "No! Just No!"/ "dam it that supposed to be a secret." "We have a ton of bullheads, you know."

*scene change*

 **As Weiss was about to enter, Ruby scream. "Wait! The floor is lava!" Ruby was on a chair in the middle of the room as Blake read a book *hint hint* on Yang's bed (unless I got it wrong). "I swear your five years old." "Weiss, this is a matter of life and death, tell her Blake!" "Yeah, life or death." "Ruby." "Look, I don't know how it happen, but you must treasure your life with hardcore, balance, and gymnastic." Weiss glide through with her glyphs and on Blake's bed (again, not sure if that was right) and read a book. "Okay, now that was cheating." Then Yang try to enter. "Wait!" "The floor is lava." "Oh, no fooling." "Yes. Dear sister, if you value your life, you will travel carefully. One misstep could be certain doom." Yang jump over next to Blake and read a book. "You guys are the worst." "Time to meet your maker huntresses! Hahahahahaha." Roman said as he kicks the door. "Wait!" "The floor is lava." "Huh?" "Roman Torchwick, I know we have our difference in the past. But please hear me out! The moment you pas through that door way you be burn alive." "Oh, for the love of…. Alright , I am killing you first." He step into the room and was burn alive. "It burn, it burn!" WBY was shock about what happen while Ruby feels remorse. "I try to warn him."**

"Okay, when did that happen?" "Well, at least that one less villain to worry about." "Yang, I didn't want to kill him!" "Should we be censer that our room might be that?" "Let just check before stepping on the floor for now."/ [Scary!] "Hm, perhaps I should do that to my room." "next episode."


	23. Chapter 23

Episode 23

"Okay, the next skis is about crime, dancing, and coffee." "Go, go, go!"

*opening title*

 **Sun and Neptune were walking by when Neptune feel his detective skills is tingling. "Wait!" "What?" "My crime sentence is going off." "Here?" "Oh yeah, it happening." Sun put on his mustache on. "Okay, okay, what is it, who invade, what kind of homicide was it? Double, triple, ah, quadruple?" as Sun fell to his knees, Roman and Neo tip toe pass them into the dust shop where Wong work. You know it not that easy. Come on, put my mustache on. Come on, come on." As Sun look for it, the shop was being rob. "Okay, I know, yeah but, I can't find it if you keep squiring!" "You know the process, you want me to lose this lead?" "No, I'll figure it out!" as Neo and Rome tip toe out of the shop with Dusts, they stop and freeze when Neptune shout after Sun found the** **mustache. "Oh, here." "I got it!" Neptune then push the trash can. "There no way that was up to code. This one was on me." The Dust was token.**

"Okay, now that was dumb." "It not our fault people push stuff around."/ [idiots.] "And still we lose to them."

*scene change*

 **Pyrrha and Yang was walking outside. "Man, remember the dance we have last semester that was so much fun." "It was a wonderful evening." "Yeah, Jaune wore a dress and you guys did that awesome dance together. You guys were so in sync. Team JNPR must really have their act together because there no way we could improvise on the spot just like that." "Right, super spontaneous."**

 **Flash back**

 **Team JNPR were practicing the dance scene but Pyrrha mess up on the moves. "Stop! Pyrrha, you know I love you, but kick step kick step body roll it not rocket science!" "I…" "It kick step kick step body roll!" "I can't work like this…" Jaune try to stomp away. "And where do you think you're going?" "Anywhere but here!" "Oh no you don't, you and I have a fitting to go to after this, and you haven't lose those 7 pound haven't you." "You don't know that!" "I know there an empty bag of chips under your bed!" Jaune was embarrass while Nora whine.**

 **Return**

" **Yeah, we're just really good friend."**

"That didn't happen!" "Yeah, just keep telling you that." "Should we help out?" "Nay, they can talk it out." / [can we do one too?] "NO!"

*scene change*

 **Ruby was about to bite the cookie when Nora came. "Hey, Ruby." Ruby was shock and drop the cookie. "Oh, hey Nora." "Would you mind grabbing those coffee beans for me?" "Sure!" ruby push the chibi beans toward Nora "thanks, alright, why don't you just pop those bad boys into the coffee maker." "okay." As Ruby pour the beans into the machine, Nora slide closer. "looking good, now how about a little water? those beans look thirsty." "hmm..." Ruby felt something wrong as she pours water in. "yeah, I guess all that left is to plug the socket in and turn it on." Ruby felt used as she turns it on and Nora grab a mug. "mind pouring me some pal?" before ruby could grab it, Ren came in. "Wait." "Ren, Nora being weird." "Nora can't have caffeine, she has too much energy already. I told her she couldn't make coffee anymore, so instead she having you do it." "that some bad logic, this one on you." "this one?" "oh yeah, she drank all the coffee already." *grasp* they saw Nora on the ground having a hyper sugar rush. "Nora, stay with us." "we losing hers…" *echo effect* As the camera zoom into her eyes, Ruby and Ren switch change places, then they sap body/head (don't know which), then Blake replace Ruby, then Jaune replace Ren, then Neo and Roman replace them, then sun and Neptune replace them, then they wear mustaches, then Ren echo Nora as Wong replace Ruby, then he replaces Ren, then there was two Wong, then Neptune and Jaune study her, then it real life (but they don't know that). "Guys, why are you looking at me funny? I'm totally fine, seriously!" "And cut, great job Sam." "oh yeah, okay cool, let take 5 and we'll get back to it." "sound great." And Sam drink coffee from a RWBY mug before heading back to RWBY Chibi world. "all thank goodness, that was crazy! I think I just travel through a bunch of parallel universes; it was so weird. Do you guys see any of that?" Zwei walk in as Ren act and sounded like Ruby. "Nope, that sound pretty crazy those." Then Zwei speak like Jaune. "You doing okay Nora?" and that made Nora knock out.**

"…"

"okay… next episode!"


	24. Chapter 24

Episode 24 (last one folk)

"Bad news, this is the last episode." ["Boo!"] "Good news, I going to show you a specials look of something awesome." ["Yay!"]

*opening title*

" **RWBY Chibi is presented in front of a live studio audients." (Clapping) Team RWBY were in their dorm, Ruby is playing with a paddle ball, Weiss is studying, Blake is reading a book, and Yang is looking out of the window with binoculars. Weiss was annoy by the boning of the balls and try to tell Ruby to stop by coughing. Ruby ignore it that Weiss end up getting mad. "HMMM, HMMM!" "Are you doing okay Weiss? You should probably see a doctor about that cough." (Laughing) "You know, it would probably just be easier to go study at the library." "I don't want to go to the library, I want to study here, in my room." "It's all of our room." "Yang, what are you even doing?" "Oh, the boy's fight class is about to let out, I think I could see the shower from here." "What, no you can't." Then Weiss grab the binoculars and see through the window. (Laughing) "See, told you." The last two join in. "Okay, I could see in… Yang, you're terrible." "You the one still looking." "Oh, someone is coming in." "Who is it, who is it?" "Who is it?" Yang grab back the binoculars. "Professors Port!" Yang fainted as the other gross out. "I'm' blinded, I'm blinded!" "Today couldn't get any worsts." The Jaune slam in. "Helloooooo team RWBY!" (Clapping and cheering) "Hey Jaune!" "Sup." "Hello." "What do you want?" "Well…" "Here it comes…" (Ruby is breaking the 4** **th** **wall) "I hear you didn't have a date for the dance tonight so I stop by…" "No!" (Laughing) "No? But you don't know what I was going to even ask." "Okay, fine, what are you going to ask?" "I was going to ask if I could take you to the dance." "So you want to know if I want to go to the dance with you." "Yeah," "well, what do you think I would say?" "Aaaannnnndddd….." "I think you're going to say…" "No. "A swing and a miss." "I guess you can't win them all. Yang, what are you doing?" "It's… a long story." (Laughing) "We'll be right back after these messages."**

"I can't believe my partner is a pervert." "Blame your sister for being near me." "Hey, I not the kitty cat that leaves smut on the floor." "First, they are romantic novel, and second, our fearless leader is the one who read them without my permission." "Is it me, or I'm becoming smarter in the show." "It not you." "Wooo, can we spy on people from our window?" "No Nora." "Should we be conserve?" "Nay, we only show at night." / [I don't get it] "you too young then."

*scene change*

" **Everyone knows that a prefight meal is the most important. That why I always turn to Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flake before a match." Pyrrha ate a spoon full before feeling sick. "Mmmmh, taste that, that taste like victory." "Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flake, the tasty treat that toughing your tummy."**

"Okay, I shouldn't have done that commercial."/ "so the strong has fallen before."

*scene change*

 **Roman walk towards Neo, who was holding a tub of ice cream. "I remember a simpler time, a time when three flavor of ice cream are all you needed. That's why I stuck with Neo's Neo. So don't listen to our competitors, try Neo's Neo today. It's defiantly not poison." "Warning, Neo's Neo is consider a hazards by the Renmet's Food mired, eat at your own risk, I probably poisons." Neo pull out an "it's not" sign and wink.**

"Why did they poison the ice cream?" "Don't you worry sis, I punch their lights out." "And break their legs!"/ [We. Don't. Poison. ICE CREAM!]

*scene change*

 **We see some of the bad guys before faces a smile team RWBY. "Well, it look like the end of the year dance was a success." "Nail it!" "Hey, that my line." (Laughing) then Sun walk in. "Hey Blake." (Clapping and cheering) "Hello Sun." "You know, I got two ticket to the gun show if you want to join me on the dance floor." (Clapping and wooing) "That the cheesiest thing I ever hear, okay." (Clapping and awing) "Wait!" Neptune stop them. "I want to go to a gun show, you promise the next free time we get to hang out. Just us guys, keeping it real. What manlier then a gun show." "No, that not what I meant!" "Oh no, I'm not taking no for an answer." (Laughing) Blake feeling like she was ditched. "Well Blake, you win some you lose some." "Hey, wasn't Team JNPR supposed to be here with the cake?" "They were?" "Yeah, I told Nora to bring cake." "Nora?" "You don't think…" Neptune was standing by a pancakes cover doorway. "Hey, shouldn't there be an exit over here?" he went to move one. "No, don't!" Ruby cover her mouth, and Yang cover her ears. (Laughing) Nora was on top of the pancake pile, which cover her team and Neptune, before sliding down.** **"Hahaha, I know you say cake Weiss but you didn't say what kind." "Mind if we borrow your scythe to cut up and serve some slices?" "Okay, but be careful, remember…" Ruby point to the camera. "…it's also a gun." (Laughing) then Ruby sign them off as the cast, with Wong wearing a Bewolf suit, way good.**

Everyone clap for the series ending. "Hold on, cause their a trailer for a super story trailer is coming soon."


	25. blue trailer

Blue trailer

 _Battle of truth (like the rest of team RWBY in their trailer)_

 **Fight- by All Good Things**

A shipment of Dusts was in a truck with two carts. The guards were doing fine when a bunch of White Fangs members hop on top of the trunk, though one was about to fall. One of the guard stick his head out the window, only to be kicked and push out to the ground rolling. The White Fangs crash through the door, thought the clumsy one slip and slide toward a bunch of crates of Dusts. The two side was duking it out, but the guards were throw out. Just when they thought they have won. A stranger wearing a hooded cloak saw the cargo by the top of a hill and drive toward it with his trike, (three wheeled motorcycle) with mini-guns on each sides drive to jump and stick on the side like a ninja. He crawl to the top and grab the closet ankle to throw the White Fangs member off the truck. The rest to check it out, only for two of the stranger to hop on from the side and kick two on the heads which throw them off. Five of them change at him, but he engage them in close compact, dodging and blocking blow, getting then to drop their melee weapons before launching them off with a hit. Soon enough, the rest took out their guns and shoot at him, but he summon a sword with his semblance and deflect them away while charging toward them. He summon a gun and aim at the barrels of the guns, taking out some as he cut the rest with his sword. He knock the rest of them off the truck expect the boss with a large sword-ax sniper shotgun and the clumsily one. The boss throw the other toward the stranger before shooting some shotgun shells at them. The stranger grab the clumsily Faunus and throw his cloak to blind them as the shards hit it. The Faunus who was rescue point up which the boss did to see an almost 18-yearold with sky blue eyes, three whiskers birthmarks on each cheek. He was wearing an orange jump suit with a black stripe on his arms and legs with blue flame pattern, pockets and pouches designs for ammo and throwing weapons are sew in or warp around him, fingerless gloves on his hands with metal rings on the ends and shinobi sandals. His hairs and ears are cover by a beanie cap with the rim on the back as he held a round shield in his left hand. He toss it toward the huge Faunus which block it, but the shield ricochet off the trees and hit his back as the stranger leads the clumsily Faunus off the truck and on to the trike, who was on auto pilot. The boss try to sneak attack him, but his weapon was stop by an exact copy. The ex- white fang was drop by a train station as he throw his grim mask on the ground and stomp on it as he enter a train as the trike drove off. Meanwhile, the stranger and his opponent were in a stale mate. The boss unscrew his weapon in half as it was part nun-chunk. The stranger was a bit surprise but did the same, and the two duke it out. The boss has the advanced of having to get use to the weapon but the stranger was able to adapt to it fast that he even use his feet to held it. They shoot, strike, block and dodge each other. The boss push back to reload as the stranger stand still as if he was thinking about some good friends. As the boss finish, the stranger face his guns behind him as an image of Ruby next to the sniper and Yang next to the shotgun are show as he copy their ways to boost themselves as he launch himself toward the thug. He send a cut with his ax with an image of Blake copying him before thrust his sword with an image of Weiss following the movement. The thug block and dodge them as the stranger shoot to recoil back before combine them back then use the recoils to send barrage of attacks, the boss try to block them as well as try to shoot him. Empty rounds were drop on the roof but they are form the thug as a slow-mo scene show that the boss shoot real bullets but the stranger shoot energy made bullets that are stronger. The stranger stop as a clone of his throw a scroll at him, which he catch and put it in his jacket. He then throw his weapon like a spear before dash forward with energy forming a sphere of spirals. The thug try to block the weapon, only for it to go back into aura as the stranger got below and strike the sphere into his opponent's chest while saying the name of the attack. "Rasengan!" The sphere grow ten time it size before exploded and launch the boss off unconscious. The stranger whistle which cause the trike to go in front of the truck, drive backward, and shoot at the two White Fangs that were in there, causing them to jump off and into the road rolling. The stranger then hop off and on to his trike, which was riding forward as the camera zoom forward to where a bunch of White Fangs were waiting for the shipment of Dusts. They see the Stranger and try to shoot him down, only for him to hit a button and the trike jump over them and the cliff edge before it transform into an aircraft by using it wheels as fans, facing down, to stay in the air before landing on the water. The front wheel is dived in half to be use as sleds as the back wheels are use as the rotors to move. As the White Fangs watch him leave, the truck stop in the middle of the group as a sound of a fuse being lilted as inside the truck, paper with weird marking are being burn before lights flashed and the truck explode.

An hour later (world in danger by Noam Kaniel)

Near the gates of a village, a guard was reading something when he saw someone drove toward, make a U-turn while dropping a scroll, and drove away. The guard open the scroll before dropping it as a puff of smoke raise as the shipment of the dusts for the village and the guard just see it as a huntsmen thing.

As for the stranger, he drove toward the sunset.

"It doesn't matter where I came from,"

A scene of Ruby walking away after fighting a pack of Beowolfs.

"Who I trying to be proud for,"

A scene of Weiss staring at the defeated Knight she duels against.

"What I fight for,"

A scene of Blake walks through a forest of red leaves.

"When my journey ends,"

A scene of Yang drinking in Junior's bar.

"Or why I am stay here."

A scene of Jaune shooting targets with a special revolver.

"But how I become me,"

A scene of Pyrrha getting ready to fight.

"By changing paths."

A scene of Ren and Nora taking a different path to Beacon.

"My name is Naruto Aura Uzukaze and this is my story of becoming a hero."

A silhouette of a female with a giant sword pose on a cliff with someone else hiding behind her.

RWBY: X

The Maelstrom Chronicles


End file.
